La vida de una generación
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Invencible

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **INVENCIBLE**

Cuando Cedric se acercó al Cáliz de Fuego para meter el papelito con su nombre, no dudó ni un segundo sobre sus capacidades. Había tenido una buena infancia, unos padres que lo querían, tenía muchos amigos en Hogwarts y pertenecía a una buena casa.

Las pruebas trascurrieron sin incidentes. Gracias a su ingenio, consiguió triunfar en las dos primeras. Hasta ayudó a Potter con la segunda prueba, diciéndole dónde debía escuchar el canto de la sirena. No le importó. Él creía en la competencia justa, y eso significaba que todos debían tener las mismas oportunidades.

Sí, Cedric Diggory se sentía invencible. Tenía el destino a favor.

Hasta que llegaron a aquel cementerio. Antes de que aquel hombre levantara la varita, Cedric ya sabía que aquello no terminaría bien.

Lo último que vio no fue el rayo verde que lo mató. La última imagen que cruzó su mente fue la de su padre deseándole buena suerte.


	2. Imparable

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **IMPARABLE**

El viento acariciaba el rostro de Ginny y echaba hacia atrás los mechones pelirrojos que se habían soltado de la coleta que se había hecho antes del partido.

Miró hacia delante. Entre ella y los aros solo se interponía un Guardián. Los ojos azules de Ginny analizaron en cuestión de segundos su posición. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de aquel chico, pero conocía sus movimientos: los había estudiado durante muchos partidos.

Sabía que solía cubrir más espacio en la izquierda.

Sabía que lo hacía para que cayeras en su trampa y así poder parar la quaffle.

También sabía que su mejor oportunidad era lanzar hacia la izquierda.

Cuando golpeó la quaffle, el Guardián de Slytherin hizo lo que siempre hacía: lanzarse hacia la derecha.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguna pelota allí.

La multitud estalló en vítores cuando la quaffle pasó por los aros sin siquiera rozarlos. Ginny sonrió, triunfante. Se sentía imparable.


	3. Hechizado

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **HECHIZADO**

Roger Davies siempre había sido un tipo atractivo. Se lo decían sus padres —aunque eso no contara, porque estaban obligados a quererlo— y sus amigos —de estos sí podía fiarse más, ellos podían elegir irse o quedarse. Nunca había sido presumido en exceso, sabía que era guapo y que tenía éxito entre las chicas, pero no iba proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Hasta que llegó _ella_ y se sintió afortunado de ser guapo. Estaba firmemente convencido de que sin sus cualidades físicas, ella nunca le hubiera prestado atención. Era demasiado hermosa para gente tan mundana como los demás chicos del colegio.

Fleur Delacour… Su solo nombre le producía un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Decían que tenía parte veela y debía de ser verdad, porque desde que Roger posó sus ojos en ella, había quedado hechizado por su belleza. Y cuando accedió a ir con él al baile… ¡Por Merlín, qué afortunado se sentía!


	4. Determinado

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **DETERMINADO**

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso apareció en Hogwarts, seguido por todos sus mortífagos y el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter, Dean pensó por un momento en huir. Estaba en la parte trasera del grupo. Simplemente tenía que escabullirse sin que nadie lo viera y sería libre.

Pero entonces miró a su lado y la determinación en los ojos de Seamus lo hizo avergonzarse de sí mismo. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿De verdad podía abandonar a su familia así como así? No.

Y cuando el cuerpo de Harry volvió a la vida, Seamus contuvo el aliento. Aquel era el momento que habían estado esperando: ahora lucharían.

Y vencerían o morirían.

Volvió a mirar a Seamus. Entonces, sin saber bien cómo, se encontró sujetando la mano del chico con el que había compartido los últimos siete años.

Seamus lo miró, sorprendido, pero no soltó su mano.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó.

Seamus asintió y hasta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Juntos.


	5. Salvada

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **SALVADA**

A pesar de que Gabrielle tenía apariencia de estar dormida, podía escucharlo todo. Apenas recordaba cómo había llegado allí; solo sabía que le habían dicho que fuera al lago, que Fleur estaría esperándola allí, pero cuando llegó… Todo se volvió negro.

Mientras estaba inconsciente, escuchó una voz.

—No se preocupe, señorita Delacour, su hermana vendrá dentro de poco a salvarla.

Era la voz del director de Hogwarts. Se relajó y dejó que la oscuridad se la llevara de nuevo.

Después, ya sumergida en el lago, esperó pacientemente a que su hermana viniera a por ella. Pero entonces oyó unos sonidos que no le gustaron nada; creyó que se quedaría allí para siempre.

Hasta que sintió que unas manos la arrastraban hacia arriba. No eran las de Fleur.

Ya en la superficie, su hermana y ella se abrazaron, pero los ojos de Gabrielle se posaron en la persona que la había rescatado: Harry Potter.

Su salvador.


	6. Afortunada

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **AGRADECIDA**

Luna se sentó en el suelo del Gran Comedor. Había terminado. La guerra había terminado. Harry había conseguido vencer a Voldemort. No es que Luna hubiera puesto nunca en duda su victoria. Conocía a Harry; sabía que era diferente, especial. Y no solo porque fuera El Niño que Vivió. Él y los demás se habían acercado a ella cuando nadie más lo hacía, y Luna no podía expresar cuán agradecida estaba por ello.

Miró a su alrededor: mucho se había perdido. El colegio había quedado en ruinas, gente había muerto. Aun así, muchos podrían ver un nuevo día.

Vio a Ginny a lo lejos, que volvía junto al cadáver de su hermano. Vio a Hermione y Ron cogidos de la mano. Vio a Harry con expresión de cansancio y alivio.

Su familia era algo pequeña y estaba un poco rota, pero a pesar de todo, seguían allí, juntos. Había mucho por lo que sentirse agradecida.

* * *

 _Una de las frases es de Lilo &Stitch :)_


	7. Triunfante

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **TRIUNFANTE**

Lavender Brown miraba fascinada a su campeón. Había tenido el corazón en un puño durante todo el partido, pero después se recriminó el haber dudado de su Ro-ro. ¿Podía llamarlo ya su Ro-ro o era demasiado pronto?

Estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, celebrando el triunfo sobre Slytherin. Lavender miraba a Ron como si fuera un ángel. Después, desvió la mirada hacia su amiga, esa sabelotodo de Granger. Frunció el ceño. Siempre con ese aire de superioridad, siempre controlando a Ro-ro.

Con paso decidido, se acercó a Ron. Él la miró sin comprender, pero cuando Lavender lo besó, no protestó. Lav se sintió triunfal cuando él le devolvió el beso con aún más energía. Oyó los vítores a su alrededor y sonrió. Se pegó todavía más a Ron Weasley, pensando que por fin lo había conseguido. Por fin él le haría el caso que se merecía.

Miró a Hermione con superioridad. ¿Ahora qué, zorra?


	8. Apasionado

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **APASIONADO**

El pequeño Charlie tenía seis años cuando descubrió su pasión.

Todo empezó cuando su padre llegó un día a casa con una caja bajo el brazo. Molly lo miró con dureza antes de exclamar:

—¿Más trastos muggles, Arthur?

—No son trastos, Molly —replicó el hombre, emocionado—. Son libros. ¡Libros de caballerías! —Su mujer lo miró con escepticismo—. ¡Seguro que a los niños les encantan!

Arthur no estuvo del todo acertado: Bill era demasiado mayor para los cuentos y Percy, demasiado pequeño. Pero Charlie, en cambio, tenía la edad perfecta para leerle las aventuras de valientes caballeros que luchaban contra codiciosos dragones.

Pero al niño le interesaban poco —o más bien nada— esos «héroes». Su inocente mente se quedó prendada de los dibujos de las bestias enormes y aladas.

Un día, preguntó a su padre:

—Papá, ¿los dragones existen?

—Claro, cariño. ¡Y hay de muchos tipos!

Charlie sonrió; ya sabía lo que quería ser de mayor.


	9. Superviviente

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **SUPERVIVIENTE**

Zacharias nunca había querido pertenecer a Hufflepuff.

La casa de los leales, ja.

Más bien la casa de los perdedores.

Todo el mundo sabía que que el Sombrero te mandara a Hufflepuff era un fracaso personal. De hecho, a lo largo de los años, Zacharias se había preguntado qué había hecho mal para que lo mandaran allí. ¿Es que no era lo bastante inteligente para estar en Ravenclaw? Vale, tal vez no fuera la persona más brillante del mundo, pero… ¿Y por qué no Gryffindor? ¡Él era tan valiente como los demás! Y no como Harry Potter, que se escondía en vez de hacer frente a Voldemort.

Pero no, había ido a parar a Hufflepuff. Leales… ¿a qué? Desde luego, a la muerte no, pensó Zacharias cuando llegó la hora de luchar. Si los otros eran lo bastante estúpidos como para matarse, allá ellos.

A veces pensaba que tendría que haber sido seleccionado para Slytherin.


	10. Monstruosa

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **MONSTRUOSA**

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Era perfectamente comprensible: pertenecía a la flor y nata de Slytherin. Ella y sus amigos eran temidos y odiados a partes iguales por todo el colegio.

Sí, caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciera, con esa pequeña sonrisa cruel que la caracterizaba.

Pero a medida que los años iban pasando, la pequeña pero destructora semilla de la duda se plantó en su mente. ¿Y si era cierto lo que todos decían? ¿Y si sí eran los malos?

La realidad la golpeó con toda su fuerza la madrugada del dos de mayo. Allí, plantada en medio de la batalla, se dio cuenta de que su familia, al igual que las familias de sus amigos, habían permitido aquello. Ellos habían sido como el soplo de aire que da vida a una fogata.

Y se sintió horrible por ello. Eran monstruos.


End file.
